Sonny with a Chance of Surveys
by Fly Raven. Fly
Summary: How do you feel right now? Annoyed. Damn Monroe. I know you are reading this, GIVE ME BACK MY CAR KEYS!
1. Chad Dylan Cooper

**A/N: Hey-o people. I'm addicted to those stupid survey things, and decided to make some, Sonny with a Chance Style ;] Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Pfft. Yeah right. I wish.**

Last person you gave your number to, guy or girl?  
Girl. Sonny was just begging for it ;]

Where were you on July 4th?  
A party that only the most famous people in Hollywood go to. Ha, Conroy.

Who is the last person you thought of?  
Monroe, she put blue paint in my shoes… Who does that?!

What were you doing at 10am?  
Rehearsing on the most amazing TV show ever, with me as the star, Mackenzie Falls.

Who was the last person you talked to in person?  
Sonshine, though it was more like arguing.

Where did you get the shirt you're wearing right now?  
My clothes designer made it for me. Where else?

What's the last song you listened to?  
The Stiff Dylan's Ultraviolet.

This time last year, were you single?  
Chad Dylan Cooper is never single.

Do you have any siblings?  
One sister, she is 13.

What are you doing right now?  
Other than this, thinking about how I'm going to annoy Monroe tomorrow.

What's the first thing you did when you woke up this morning?  
Did my hair. Chad Dylan Cooper can't have messy hair. Ever.

How many piercings do you have?  
And ruin this perfection? None.

You can get a puppy or a new car. Which do you choose?  
I love my Car, but I would not say no to another one.

Who's the last person you slept on a couch with?  
Portlyn on Mackenzie Falls.

Do you currently have a hickey?  
No way. Again, why would I ruin perfection?

Why aren't you texting the last person you kissed?  
She kissed me, Monroe totally wants me. Don't listen to her, her hand was no where near my mouth then.

What should you be doing?  
Practicing my lines, even though I know them all.

Something that happened today that bothered you?  
Monroe put blue paint in my new shoes.

Looking forward to anything?  
No. Chad Dylan Cooper does not look forward to anything, people look forward to _me._

Who was the last person to call you?  
Monroe. She couldn't stay away.

Think back to June. Who did you like?  
Nobody. But I hated Monroe.

Where did you last go last night?  
Home after a long day, and night at the studio. I needed my beauty rest.

What did you do for New Years Eve?  
I partied. What else?

Describe what you are wearing, in detail?  
My Mackenzie Falls uniform. Yes ladies, you may drool now ;]

What was the last piercing you got?  
None.

Have you ever made a significant other cry?  
On Mackenzie falls I did.

If you woke up naked next to the last person you texted what would your reaction be?  
… I'm not sure. Having Monroe next to me, naked, in my bed? Huh.

Whose bedroom were you in last?  
Monroe's dressing room. Yelling at her about that paint.

Are you feeling guilty about anything right now?  
Chad Dylan Cooper never feels guilty

What was the last thing you drank?  
Water.

Do you have any tattoos at the moment?  
Never.

When was the last time you were in a very good mood?  
Today, until I found the paint.

Do you sleep with the door open or closed?  
Closed. With how many stalkers I have, it's better to be safe than sorry.

How do you feel right now?  
Annoyed. Damn Monroe. I know you are reading this, GIVE ME BACK MY CAR KEYS!

Are you wearing rings?  
No.

Who was the last person of the opposite sex to call you?  
Sonny Freakin Monroe gloating about my keys.

Were you single for your last birthday?  
Chad Dylan Cooper is never single.

What color shirt are you wearing?  
White button up, with a blue jacket.

Are you nice to everyone?  
Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have to be nice.

What were you doing at one this morning?  
Sleeping.

Do you do your own laundry?  
Never, I have people for that.

Do you think you like anyone?  
No. Never. Stupid cute…

Do you straighten your hair often?  
My hair is perfect naturally.

Could you go the rest of your life without doing any drugs?  
Again, why would I ruin perfection?

Was last night enjoyable for you ?  
I slept.

If someone is interested in you right now, would you like them to tell you?  
Not unless they have pretty hair.

Do you like Olive Garden?  
Olive Garden is for Randoms.

What is weighing you down currently?  
Nothing.

When you sleep on your bed, is stuff usually on it?  
Only me.

**Not very entertaining, but it will get that way. ;]**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Sonny Monroe

Start off with the typical, are you single?  
At the moment yes.

Kiss on the neck or kiss on the cheek?  
Both. :]

Do you want to get your hair cut?  
No way. I like my hair the length it is.

Have you ever been called beautiful?  
James Conroy may be a ball of slime, but he does know how to compliment.

Would you fall apart if the last person you kissed died?  
Fake kiss, I would be extremely sad. Actual kiss, I would be sad, but I could get through it.

Was your last kiss, standing up, sitting down, or laying down?  
Again, fake, sitting down, real, laying down. Lol, don't ask.

Who were you last on the phone with?  
Chad Dylan Cooper. Ha. He can just go without his car keys.

Could you go out in public looking like you do now?  
Sure.

Who will you be sleeping with tonight?  
Myself.

If you had to get another piercing, what would you get?  
Uhm. Probably second holes in my ears.

Have you ever slept on a couch with someone else?  
Yes.

Have you ever slapped someone?  
Once in Wisconsin…

Do you find it hard to trust others?  
Not unless they give me a reason not to trust them.

Is there anyone in the room with you?  
Tawni is looking in the mirror, and Chad is yelling at me. Oh well ;]

Do you think there is someone thinking about you right now?  
Chad is thinking about pushing me in front of a cab. Or so he just said. That boy is so rude.

If you found out you were pregnant, what would happen?  
Be very, very confused, considering you have to have sex for that to happen.

Did you sleep alone last night?  
Yes I did.

How many pillows do you sleep with?  
Six. What? I like pillows…

Do you tend to make things complicated?  
Oh no way. That's Chad's job.

If someone liked you, would you want them to tell you?  
Only if they have a sparkly eye.

When was the last time you kissed someone?  
Fake, last week. Real, a month ago.

What's something you really want right now, be honest?  
Earplugs :]

Are you going anywhere for this summer?  
Wisconsin hopefully.

Ever kiss someone who smokes?  
Never.

What would you do if your parents caught you drinking?  
I don't drink, and if I was for some rreason, I would be grounded for all eternity.

What's so special about what you're wearing?  
My favorite boots, the necklace is a birthday present from Tawni, and the ring is from an ex who is still one of my good friends.

Do you hate it when people smoke around you?  
Yes.

What color shirt are you wearing?  
Green.

What's tomorrow?  
Friday. So Random! Day.


	3. Tawni Hart

**A/N: Tawni Time :]**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Never mine. But thank you for asking.**

Newest of the newest questions, you ready?  
This better be worth it. I don't want to cut into my Tawni Time!

Your ex, do they still like you?  
Of course! Everybody likes Tawni Hart!

How many people have you had strong feelings for in the year of 2009?  
Two.

Would you change yourself for the person you love?  
No way. I love myself, I would never change.

Let me guess, your last incoming call was from the opposite sex?  
Nope! It was from Sonny.

What if your boyfriend/ girlfriend went through your cell phone?  
Be a little weirded out since I don't have a boyfriend….

did your last kiss take place on a bed?  
No.

Do you have someone who you can be your complete self around?  
Friends yes, but no relationships.

Are you angry with someone right now?  
Nico and Grady! They stole all my lip gloss!

Why aren't you and the last person you kissed in a relationship?  
Because we broke up. Duh.

Did anything wake you up in the middle of the night?  
Oh no, I don't let _anyone _ruin my beauty sleep.

What were you doing an hour ago?  
Staring at my beautiful self in the mirror. Sigh. I miss her.

Is the last person you kissed older than you?  
Yes he was.

Have you hugged anyone in the last 72 hours?  
Tawni Hart doesn't _do _hugs.

Are there any relationships you wish could have lasted longer?  
Nope.

Has anyone told you they would never leave and left?  
Yes, but like I would believe them!

Do you straighten your hair often?  
My hair is naturally amazing.

Do you hate the last girl you had a conversation with?  
Sonny? I don't hate her anymore.

If you are up after 3 am, what are you most likely doing?  
Yelling at whoever woke me up, I would never be up that early otherwise.

Have you ever hugged a complete stranger?  
EW no! Strangers are _gross._

Is there a girl that knows a lot about you?  
Everyone knows a lot about me. I'm just so fabulous.

If you had to get a piercing right now, what would it be?  
None. I only have two piercings, and they are my ears. No more.

What do you bite on more, your tongue, lip, or nails?  
None. Tawni Hart does not have bad habits. Except for occasionally caring. Gosh. What is _wrong _with me?

Are you listening to music right now?  
I'm singing the Tawni Town theme song. It's amazing.

Next time you will kiss someone on the lips?  
Whenever I want to.

The person you have the strongest feelings for dies, do you care?

I almost never care, and yes I would be sad if she died.

Are you nice to everyone?  
I don't have to be nice.

Have you ever cried from being so mad?  
Only once.

Are you someone's best friend?  
No. Tawni Hart doesn't do best friends..

Have you told anybody you loved them today and meant it?  
No. I don't tell people I love them

camping with a ton of friends or hotel with a few friends?  
Urgh, definitely a hotel! Camping is _so _disgusting!

What's something that bothers you about girls?  
Nothing unless they are trying to steal my spotlight.

Do you have anything you'd like to say, but cant?  
Sometimes. But Tawni Hart does not care.

Is there someone who continuously lets you down?  
Tawni Hart doesn't let people get close enough to let her down.

Have you ever broken anyone's heart?  
Probably.

Anyone of the opposite sex been on your mind lately?  
Yes..

I say girls, you say?  
I'm better than them.

Is it cute when guys/girls kiss you on your forehead?  
Maybe. Depends on the guy.

What hurts right now?  
Nothing. I am perfect.

Does it bother you when people try to make you jealous?  
No, not really.

Is it possible to be single and happy?  
If you're Tawni.

Do you find piercings attractive?  
Only one, in his ear.

First thing you do when you wake up?  
Brush my hair. Tawni can't have messy hair!

Will this weekend be a good one?  
I'm going shopping! Of course it will!

**Okay, so this is Tawni's. I hope I got it as in character as I could. Any suggestions on whose survey is next?**

**Reviews aren't unwelcome ;]**

**Soho out :]**


	4. Sonshine

Can you fill this out without lying?  
Sure :]

What's the last thing you put in your mouth?  
A lollipop.

Have you ever kissed anyone named Matthew?  
When I was in Kindergarten, I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Last person you rode in a car with under the age of 20?  
Chad Dylan Cooper. He was driving me home since he was the reason I missed the bus. Jerk.

Can you play guitar hero?  
I'm an expert at it ;] Video games = love.

Last time you walked further than a block?  
This morning. I run in the mornings.

Name someone that made you laugh today?  
Nico and Grady.

How late did you stay up last night and why?  
Eleven. I didn't get home until ten. Stupid sparkly eyed boys…

You could move somewhere else, would you?  
No way.

Ever been kissed under fireworks?  
Yes actually.

Which of your friends lives closest to you?  
Nico, he actually lives in my Apartment Complex.

Do you believe ex's can be friends?  
Sure. Unless the reason they broke up is because of something bad. But everybody deserves a chance. (Except stupid Cooper. Gr)

Do you like calling or texting better?  
Texting. But I'll call someone.

How do you feel about Diet Dr Pepper?  
Urgh. I hate diet sodas. They aren't good for you either.

When was the last time you cried really hard?  
Before I came to Hollywood.

Where is your biological father right now?  
I don't care.  
He doesn't either.  
So whoopy.

Where are you at right now?  
Mine and Tawni's dressing room.

What bed did you sleep in last night?  
Mine.

What was the last thing someone bought for you?  
A hair clip with a sun on it. I thought it was cute :]

Who was the last person you took a picture of?  
Zora throwing rocks at Nico and Grady. Lol.

Was yesterday better than today?  
NO. Yesterday stupid Chad Dylan Cooper lost my Sketch book, and _then _he put syrup in my hair! Ugh.

Can you live a day without TV?  
Watching it yes, but being on So Random? No.

Are you mad about anything?  
Stupid boy.

Do you think relationships are ever really worth it?  
If the other person is willing to make it work, yes.

When was the last time you were extremely disappointed?  
Before I came out to Hollywood.

Are you a bad influence?  
No. Like Chad says, I'm a goodie goodie.

Night out or night in?  
Night out.

Are you more of an individual or an outgoing person?  
Both I guess. :]

What items could you not go without during the day?  
My cell phone.

Would you share a drink with a stranger?  
Oh no!

Who was the last person you visited in the hospital?  
My Aunt. She had a baby. :]

Do you think its right for straight guys to get their tongue pierced?  
Kind of. But it's their choice, not mine.

Have you ever thrown shoes on a telephone wire?  
Chad Dylan Cooper's shoes :D

What does the last text message in your inbox say?  
We are so good- Chad.

How do you feel about your life right now?  
I'm loving it. Well, it would be better if Cooper wasn't such an arrogant jerk but… You can't have everything. :]

How many times have you been pulled over by the police?  
Zero.

Do you hate anyone?  
I'm not a very hateful person, but I only hate one person. He deserves it. He used Tawni and I. Jerk.

If we were to look in your inbox, what would we find?  
Text messages?

Will you have a valentine this year?  
Who knows?

Last person you talked to on the phone?  
Chad. Grrr.

How's your heart?  
Very healthy, literally. Figuratively? Whole with a crack or two in it. Thank you, Dad.

Say you were given a drug test right now, Would you pass?  
Yes. Drugs are worthless and stupid.

Has anyone ever called you perfect before?  
No.

What song is stuck in your head?  
Smile for the Paparazzi by Cobra Starship

Someone knocks on your window at 2 am, who do you want it to be?  
Who do I _want _it to be? Or who is it? It's probably Chad. But I don't want it to be anyone.

Wanna have kids before you're 30?  
Maybe. I love kids, but I don't know if I would be a good mom.

Name something you have to do tomorrow?  
Rehearse the sketch for Friday.

Can you whistle?  
Yep.

Do you sleep on your side, stomach, or back?  
Side. And stomach.

What gets in your way of your sleeping?  
Thinking. Blue eyes. Ugh.

Are your eyes the same color as your mom's or dad's?  
My Father's :/

Has anyone ever told you you have pretty eyes?  
Yes.

Do you think too much or too little?  
Too much.

Do you smile a lot?  
All the time.

Who was your last missed call on your cell phone?  
Chad Cooper. Ha! I love the ignore button!

When's the next time you will see the person you like?  
I don't like anyone. I hate him. He's a jerk. Ugh.

Are you happy with your life?  
Yes I am.

Can you handle the truth?  
Yes, can you?

Do you get 8 hours of sleep everyday?  
Not everyday, no.

What was the last book you read?  
To Kill a Mockingbird.

Do you hate the last guy you had a conversation with?  
Chad? Yes. No. No I don't hate him. I just dislike him, a lot. A lot a lot.

Is there something you always wear?  
A necklace my Mom gave to me when I was a baby.

What were you doing 30 minutes ago?  
Begging Tawni to let me borrow a shirt. Stupid Cooper spilling stuff on it. I know he did it on purpose.

Honestly, who was the last person to tell you that they love you?  
Mom.

Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?  
You asked that didn't you?

Did you have an exciting last weekend?  
Not really, average.

Have you ever crawled through a window?  
Ha. Yes I have.

Do you like yourself?  
Uhm. Yeah, I guess I have to if you're in Hollywood. Otherwise your chewed to bits.

Have you ever dyed your hair?  
No, I like my hair the color it is.

Are you wearing a necklace?  
Yes.

Are you an emotional person?  
Everyone is. Some just hide it better than others.

What's something that can always make you feel better?  
Music. Friends. Arguing. Sterling making me laugh.

Will this weekend be a good one?  
Yes. Beach, baby :]

What do you want right now?  
Something to drink.

Have you ever worn the opposite sex's clothing?  
Yes.

Look behind you, what do you see?  
Tawni staring at herself in the mirror.

Have you ever worked in a food place?  
Yes. It was horrible. Lol.

What would you name your future daughter?  
If I had one, Glenna Marie (insert fathers last name here)

Any summer plans for 2008?  
Ha ha. That was two years ago…

What's on your schedule for tomorrow?  
Getting up, running a couple blocks, shower, studio, arguing with Chad, going to get dinner with Sterling, and home.

The last thing you heard?  
Eurhythmics Sweet Dreams

Does anyone know your Myspace password?  
I don't have a myspace, but I do have a facebook.

**So, I've decided I'm going to tie this story slightly to one of my other ones, Sonny with a Chance of Blogs, thus the whole Sterling comments. Suggestions on who is next?**

**Reviews certainly are nice. :]**

**Soho out :]**


	5. Grady Mitchel

**A/N: Grady Time! :]**

**Disclaimer: No. *sobs* my life is over! I don't own SWAC!**

What is a food that you'd hate to be allergic to?:  
pizza. that would be sad.

What color was the last towel you used?:  
purple? my sister took all of my other towels.

Would you prefer to date someone taller, shorter, or the same height as you?  
any height is fine with me ;) i love all the ladies.

When was the last time your nose bled?  
last week. too much fro yo.

How old are you turning this year?:  
16

What is your favorite thing to snack on while watching a movie?:  
popcorn. or pretzels covered in chocolate.

Swimming pool or hot tub?:  
hot tub

Can you swim well?  
not really.

What body part do you wash first in the shower?:  
hair

Who would you allow to read your thoughts for one day?  
nico probably. That would be funny!

What kind of first impression do you think you make?  
im a funny guy.

Name your last reason for using a camera?  
i threw it at nico.

Where was the last place you fell asleep other than your bed?  
in a bulldozer.

What are you excited about?  
so random! i get to wear a mustache.

Seven days from now, will you be in a relationship?  
no way. grady is hard to get ;)

Are you a happy person?  
yeah

When was the last time you laughed really hard & why?  
zora stuffed nico in this toy chest with all these clown dolls that hes scared of.

What are you wearing?  
jeans, a t shirt, and clown shoes to remind nico of clowns.

What do you want?  
a mustache

Did you enjoy your weekend?  
I did.

Do you regret anything you've done recently?  
nope

Is there anybody you wish you could see?  
selena gomez. she so wants me.

How many people of the opposite sex do you fully trust?  
one.

Do you think you'll be married in 10 years?  
of course. i can't be a hot bachelor all my life.

What makes you mad most about girls?  
theyre fickle.

Have you ever been given roses?  
yeah. they squirted water! it was funny.

Do you even like getting flowers?  
sure?

What's your favorite flowers?  
the ones that shoot out water

Could you go out in public looking like you do now?  
yeah, why not.

Whose the first person you texted today?  
i dont have a cell phone. a snake ate it.

Would you move to another state to be with the person you loved?  
I dont love anyone, not romantically. but platonically, yeah.

How's the weather today?  
sunny and hot.

What color are your eyes?  
grey

Do you like poptarts?  
heck yeah! especially the smores ones. theyre amazing.

Where will you be 12 hours from now?  
dunno.

Is it easy for others to make you feel intimidated?  
no way. unless you are a very angry dog, or twice my size and mean… then you can.

Do you know what you are going to wear tomorrow?  
nah. i just go with the flow yo.

Are you on a desktop or laptop?  
laptop

Does anyone hate you for no reason?  
probably

What are you planning to do today?  
so random and hanging with nico-boy-o

Play an instrument?  
the kazoo. im a natural at it.

Would you go back in time if you were given the chance?  
nah.

Where did you get the underwear you are wearing right now?  
walmart?

Have you ever kissed someone whose name starts with an R?  
nope.

Have you ever passed out?  
yes.

Are you easily confused?  
no way!

Do you think you would make a good wife/husband?  
of course.

What's your favorite kind of ice cream?  
anything ben and jerrys

Do you like coffee?  
oh yeah.

Do you like summer?  
sure

Where were you at 8am this morning?  
sleeping

Do you fall for people easily?  
nah

Everything happens for a reason?  
sure?

Have you ever dated someone more than once?  
nah

Who have you texted in the last 24 hours?  
no phone. evil snake.

What color nail polish is on your toes?  
neon blue. (zora….. she wont tell me how to get it off!)

Do you find members of the preferred sex confusing?  
nah. im a master at them

What are you listening to right now?  
coolio gangsters paradise. im a gangster! word, yo.

How has the week been?  
cool.

Is there something you wish you could tell someone but can't?  
nope.

Favorite drink?  
coca cola, mixed with sprite, and strawberry sauce.

Last person to say 'I love you' to you?  
mom.

Would you kiss the last person you kissed again?  
nah. she was too clingy.

What's your favorite color gummy bear?  
red.

What is the nicest part of the opposite sex's body?  
eyes, or smile.

Have you ever run into a dishwasher?  
no, but I got stuck in one once.

Ever had a song sung about/for you?  
nope.

Is there a baby in the room with you right now?  
no? except for the creepy doll with the shifty eyes… O.O

Where do you sing the most, in the car, the shower or other?  
shower

What is your favorite thing that is green?  
green eggs and ham

What did your last text message say?  
no phone. snake. bad. ate the phone. no text messages.

What do you smell like?  
monkeys. again, ask zora.

What's in your pocket?  
a sock, a pack of rainbow playing cards, gummy dice, a fake spider, my wallet, chocolate coins, a rubber knife, a bat that you blow up, and slime in a bottle. oh, no wait, there is also a sand timer.

Ever hurt yourself playing Wii?  
yes.

Do you have freckles?  
really light ones on my nose.

What's the last movie you saw in the theater?  
alvin and the chipmunks.

Ever jumped/fallen/been pushed in a pool with your clothes on?  
heck yeah!

Are you wearing any clothes that you wore yesterday?  
nope.

Name a song that you know all the words to:  
a lot of songs.

What's the last thing you watched on TV?  
so random. watching last weeks episode.

What can you hear right now?  
Hollywood undead.

Did you feel better or worse or the same yesterday?  
i always feel great

Are you close to your siblings?  
no siblings

Do you bite your nails?  
yeah

Do you like your feet?  
yeah! on one there is this scar that looks like a jellyfish. its cool.

Do you sleep well at night?  
yeah.


	6. Chip Drama Pants

**IMPORTANT! If you haven't already read my other story, Sonny with a Chance of Blogs, you need to read it. This Chapter/Survey ties into it, and it will make **_**no **_**sense if you read this without the other one.**

**And if you have, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never mine. **

Original questions, ready?  
Yeah.

Ever found a condom on the ground?  
Yes. It was disgusting and funny at the same time.

Without saying names, whats one thing about the last person you kissed?  
She's amazing. She still thinks it was a fake kiss. But she deserved it. I mean, who is she to date _Sterling Knight?_

Who were you last in a car with?  
Myself.

Who was the last person you physically hit?  
I haven't hit anyone recently. (Though I have thought about it. Goddamn Knight)

Do you remember your very first kiss?  
Yes.

Do you think things will change in the next few months?  
Who knows?

Were you single on your last birthday?  
Chad Dylan Cooper is never single.

If not who were you with?

Last person you kissed on the lips said that you were the only one they wanted, would you believe them?  
I would hope she was telling the truth.

Is there a girl that knows everything or almost everything about you?  
Yes, and I have no clue how. No one else does.

Who did you last hug?  
Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do hugs. Unless the person is looking at you with sad brown eyes…

Where's your best friend right now?  
San Fransisco.

Have you cried this past week?  
Chad Dylan Cooper never cries.

Your girlfriend/ boyfriend buys you flowers, you say?  
I don't have one.

Has the last person you kissed ever hurt you?  
Yes. But I would never admit that to anyone else. Stupid Sonshine stealing Knight..

What does your twentieth text say?  
What is your problem, it's none of your business who I do or don't date.—Sonny.

What does your last sent text say?  
Whatever Monroe, why would I care? Chad Cooper doesn't care about anyone or anything, including you.

Something you really want right now?  
To knock out Knight.

Do you think anyone has feelings for you?  
Of course. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.

What is your favorite thing about being sick?  
Nothing. Being sick sucks.

Where is the one boy/girl you want to see the most right now?  
In her dressing room. But I am _not _going. It's her fault.

Do you think two people can last forever?  
If they try hard enough, I guess

Last time you laughed super hard? And why  
Chad Dylan Cooper does not "laugh super hard". He chuckles handsomely

Would it be weird if the last person you kissed called you?  
No.

Last night, you felt?  
Amused. Happy.

Will you regret your next kiss?  
Again, who knows?

If you had to choose between a million bucks or to be able to fly what would it be?  
A million bucks.

Have you ever slept in the same bed with the last person you kissed?  
No.

Is there someone who continuously lets you down?  
No. Chad Dylan Cooper does not let people let him down.

Someone says to you now, "lets go to a party and get trashed!" you say?  
No way, moron.

Is the person you last texted single?  
No. Stupid friggin Knight.


	7. Sonflower

Did anyone watch you the last time you kissed someone?  
It was a fake kiss… But yes.

When you're walking, do you stop to drink?  
Sometimes.

Do you believe that if you want something bad enough you'll get it?  
Sometimes.

Have you ever kissed someone in a vehicle?  
Almost..

Ever snuck out of your house?  
Yes.

What annoys you?  
Chad Stupid Piss Faced Suck Head Jerk Dylan Cooper. I can go out to dinner with whoever the hell I want!

Break someone's heart or have your heart broken?  
Neither.

What did you do today?  
Got in an argument with a jerk.

Do you like someone right this second?  
Yes. I want to like him. I really, really do. Would make things so much easier. But noooo, stupid Sparkly Eye.

Would you ever get a tattoo?  
No.

What was the last thing you ate?  
Chocolate. Tawni gave me some and let me vent. And she says she doesn't care… :]

Are you a morning person or a night person?  
Morning. Any time usually.

Do you snore?  
No, but I mumble

What would you do if you opened up your front door to a dead body?  
Be shocked and call the police.

Do you like to spend time with people?  
If they are people I care about, yes.

Are you hungry?  
No.

Are you a forgiving person?  
Too forgiving.

When was the last time you did the dishes?  
Yesterday.

Are you talking to anyone while doing this?  
No. I'm ignoring his calls and texts'.

Do you want a relationship right now?  
From the public's views, I'm in one. But I would rather with someone else.

What are you about to do?  
Finish this, then head home for the day. Filming is over.

Have you ever thought someone died, when they really didn't?  
No.

If you could be a superhero what would you want to do?  
Read Minds. Or just a mind. It would help a lot.

Your name plus "ness"?  
Sonnyness. Ha.

Three feelings at the moment?  
Upset, angry, regretful.

Are you listening to anything?  
Show me Love by Tatu.

Where are you right now?  
Dressing Room.

What are you scared of?  
Spiders.

Last movie you watched?  
Carriers.

Are you thinking of someone right now?  
Yes.

Who is the last person you talked to on the phone?  
I yelled at Chad Dylan Cooper.

Have you changed much this year?  
I don't think so, but maybe.

Where was the last place you went besides where you are?  
Olive Garden last night with Sterling.

Do you speak any other language?  
No.

What's the craziest thing you've done?  
Uh. Pretended to be some guy writing a letter.

Favorite color(s)?  
Blue and green

What is your favorite Nickelback song?  
If everyone Cared.

What are you looking forward to this summer?  
This summer, So Random.

Last time you smiled?  
Earlier today. Before he came barging in. Jerk face.

If you could have anything in the world, what would you want?  
To know why he is so mad at me. Sucks not understanding Stupid Actors.


	8. Zora Lancaster

**A/N: Zora time! Bow now now now, now now, now now, can't touch this…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, a Chance, I do not own Sonny with a Chance, I don't, I don't! **

Have you done anything sexual in the last 48 hours?  
Ew no! I'm 11!

Who is the last person you texted?  
Chad. I told him his favorite mirror was being kidnapped until further notice. He didn't come yelling at me. Odd.

What is this person to you?  
Somebody I love to torture, torment, and prank.

What are you doing right now?  
This, and sitting in my vent waiting for Nico and Grady to come into the room so I can turn on the heat. I put rotten eggs in here. Thank god I have a mask!

What about this weekend?  
The same thing I do every weekend. Try to take over the world.

Do you enjoy late night phone conversations?  
Yeah! Especially when you pretend to be a creepy stalker and scare the bejeezus out of people. *coughtawnicough*

Did you sleep alone last night?  
No, my Gnome was with me. He got lonely.

How's your life lately?  
None of your bizzy-ness dude.

Are you easy to get along with?  
Sure. Unless you irritate me, or give a reason (or not) to prank you, or make you face the wrath of ZORA.

Is there something you wish you could tell someone?  
No.

….eh….

I wish I could tell Chad about the whole Sonny/Sterling thing so he will be annoyed with me when I steal his stuff. He's no fun. No reaction anymore!

What were you doing two nights ago?  
Playing ding dong ditch! :D

Do you have any piercings?  
Yup. My ears.

Could you go out in public looking like you do now?  
Why would I go out there? The public is stupid.

Would you rather be in a relationship or play the field?  
Neither. Boys are stupid. Especially Halloway.

Who were you last on the phone with?  
My Dad wondering when I'm coming home so we can finish building a catapult.

Are you busy tomorrow?  
So Random. Pranking.

Are you wearing pants?  
No. I'm wearing fur. Purple snarglewrath fur. Be jealous.

Ever liked someone older than you?  
No.

Do you?

Is your sister a slut?  
How do you know I have a sister? Are you stalking me? Because that is weird.

What is a slut?

Can a boy and girl be friends with out having feelings for each other?  
Well duh.

Are you on a desktop or laptop?  
Laptop. I'm in my vents remember?

What was the weather like today?  
Sonny. Ha ha, gettit? Sonny? Like, sunny? I crack myself up.

Best thing about winter?  
All the snow you can put in people's clothes. Hahaha.

Could you ever be friends with the person who hurt you most in life?  
Nobody hurts Zora Lancaster.

What were you doing at 7:00 AM?  
Plotting, I mean, planning what I was going to do today.

Are you one of those people who hate crying in front of others?  
Crying is a weakness. I'm too ninja to have weaknesses.

What did you do today?  
Woke up, ate waffles for breakfast, Dad drove me to the studios, set up my first prank on Tawni,(She'll never look at Choco Coco Moco lipstick ever again. That's what it's called right?), stole Chad's mirror and brushes, nagged Sonny into telling Chad so I can get a reaction out of him and put it on YouTube, put fish eggs in the fro yo machine, food coloring in Grady's shower, and am getting ready for Dweeble One and Two to come in.

Would you date someone taller than you?  
I'm eleven, I don't date. Duh.

Do you like meeting new people?  
No, I hate people. People are boring. Chimpanzees are better.

Have you ever liked someone a lot older than you?  
Nah. He was younger than me. But he just turned 11 so..

Have any interesting conversations lately?  
Yeah. Mr. Gnome is very entertaining to talk to.

How many people do you completely trust?  
Three. My Dad, Mr. Gnome, and Sonny.

Could you last in a relationship for over a year?  
Im. Eleven. My last relationship didn't last over ten minutes.

Is there someone you care about right now?  
What's with all this mush crap? This is very boring. (OOOH! Here come Nico and Grady…)

Do you prefer ily, or i love you?  
Neither. (Mechanically locking all doors and windows….)

How many letters in your middle name?  
Four. (Turning up the heat…)

Is someone on your mind right now?  
These two's reactions.

"What is that smell?"

"I don't know… God it reeks!"

Heh.

"ZORA!"

"ZORA!"

Running now!


	9. Nico Harris

**A/N: Okay ya'll, Nico's turn! And if you don't know who Nico is dating, with, likes, whatever, go read my other story Sonny with a Chance of Blogs, and You'll know. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no. Not mine. Nor do I own A static Lullaby, A perfect circle, ipods, or rotten eggs (thank God for that one!)**

Who are you talking to right now?  
Grady. We are stuck in this room. Zora…

What song are you currently listening to?  
Thank god for my ipod man. The Noose, a perfect Circle.

Is there a girl that knows everything or almost everything about you?  
Yup. :]

What was your last thought before you went to bed last night?  
Maybe she'll say yes to another date. :]

What do you wish you were doing right now?  
Being anywhere, doing anything, but being in here. It stinks, dude!

Have you cried this past week?  
Nah. Manly men don't cry.

Have you told anybody you loved them today and meant it?  
No. I wanted to though.

What was the last thing you and your mom talked about?  
So Random.

What made you start liking the person you like now?  
Everything, she's amazing. But probably the fact that she spends so much time worrying about herself because she has a really low self esteem.

Who was your last text from?  
Tawni.

What are you currently looking forward to?  
Hopefully, getting out of here.

When did you last receive a text message?  
Two minutes ago.

You receive $50 without any reason, what do you spend it on?  
I invest it. Yeah, shocking right? I'm really stingy with money.

What is wrong with you right now?  
I'm locked in a room that is very hot, and smells like something rotten.

How well do you know the last female you texted?  
Better than most :]

Does anyone disgust you?  
Oh yeah.

Would you date someone right now if they asked?  
Nope, I'm already dating someone :D

Are you in a good mood right now?  
I would be if it weren't for Zora. Grr.

Who was the last person you talked to in person?  
Grady who is plotting ways to get back at the evil girl.

Was last night terrible?  
Nah, just average.

Describe how you feel right now in one word?  
Irritated.

What color shirt are you wearing?  
Red.

What made your day?  
Having her smile just at me. :]

What do you currently hear right now?  
Static Lullaby- Toxic, and Grady. And laughing comeing form the vents.

Where was the very last place you went besides your house?  
The studio I'm in now.

Is there a girl that you truly hate?  
I don't hate her, but she seriously bugs me.

What are you excited for?  
This weekend. :] Second date fools!

Do you have any candles in your room?  
Nah.

Do you miss someone?  
Not really.

What are you doing after this?  
Try to get out of this room. Again.

What are you doing at this very moment?  
This. Listening to music. Plotting with Grady ma man, and Trying to get out of this stinkin (literally) room.

Do you and your best friend look anything alike?  
Ha, no way. We are like complete opposites. In looks anyways.

Does anyone know every little detail about you?  
Nope.

Did you kiss or hug anyone in the last 100 hours?  
:] Yes I have.

Do you have feelings for anyone?  
I sure do.

How late did you stay up last night?  
11? I think.

Do you think you would lose a lot of friends if you gained 100 pounds?  
Nah. They just wouldn't be seen with me very often.

When was the last time you talked to the first person you kissed?  
Uh. Hmm. I haven't in like three years.

Who was the last person you got into an argument with?  
Zora over Text.

Does anyone call you baby?  
Nah. But she calls me sweetie.

Do you have alcohol in your house?  
No way. My parents are totally against any alcohol.

**Well there it is!**

**Reviews make me smile. :D**

**Have a g'dday mates!**

**Soho out, yo!**


	10. CDC

**A/N: Again, to fully understand this, read Sonny with a Chance of Blogs. **

**Chad Time, yo.**

Do you think someone is falling in love with you?  
Everybody loves me. Just, not her.

Are you highly attracted to anyone right now?  
Yes.

Is it easy to pretend everything's okay for you?  
When I'm around people, of course.

If someone looked ON your bed, what would they find?  
Pillows. A blanket.

Last person to take off your pants?  
Me?

What do you currently hear?  
Music. Three Days grace- I don't care.

Do you curse in front of your parents?  
Are you kidding? No way.

Was last night terrible?  
For me. She was at the beach with _him. _

Have you ever snuck someone over to your house?  
No.

If you could have one thing right now what would it be?  
Sonshine.

Who's the last person you snuck out to see? Why?  
I don't have to sneak out. The perks of being a star.

Do you ever get paranoid when someone is reading your text messages?  
No, but I get irritated. It's my business.

Do you miss your past?  
Not really.

Are you more likely to fail math or science?  
Science. Most people don't know it, but I'm amazing at Math.

Do you have any bruises?  
Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have imperfections. Bruises are flaws.

Could you go a day without eating?  
No, I have to keep my body healthy.

How was your day today?  
Shit. How about yours?

How do you feel about girls who smoke cigarettes?  
Its disgusting.

If someone liked you, would you want them to tell you?  
No. Everybody would be calling me. I just want one girl to.

Has anyone told you they never wanna lose you?  
Of course. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.

Your last received text, would you kiss them?  
No.

Are you the type of person who has a new boyfriend/ girlfriend every week?  
I used to be.

Can you name everyone you've kissed this year?  
Probably. Only one really meant anything.

Would you rather have your parents catch you having sex or smoking weed?  
Jeez, neither.

How many drugs are in your system?  
None. I don't do drugs.

What's on your schedule for tomorrow?  
Condor Studios since the weekend will be over. Mackenzie falls. Seeing her.

Do you always answer your texts?  
Most of the time, unless they're stupid.

When is the next time you will kiss someone of the opposite sex?  
I don't know.

What's your current mood?  
Melancholy.

Are all of your friends virgins?  
I don't really have any. But I think so.

If you were offered to smoke some weed right now would you accept?  
No. I don't do that.

Do you have a crush on the last person that had their arms around you?  
In Mackenzie falls, Portlyn, no. Real life, Sonny last week, yes.

Do you like it when people call you babe?  
No.

When's the last time you stayed up late because you were talking to someone?  
I don't know.

Have you done something recently that you regret?  
Yes. Quite a lot.

Is it ever too late to apologize?  
Seems like it now.

Do you have a secret that you've never told ANYONE?  
No.

Are your fingernails painted?  
No, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't paint my fingernails.

Are you one of those people that never texts back?  
Sometimes.

Do you call anyone by their last name?  
When she talks to me, yes.

Do you think love can last forever?  
If both people work for it, yes.

Are you taken?  
No.

Is your cell phone a touch screen phone?  
Yes. Chad Dylan Cooper only has the best.

When was the last time you were in a very good mood?  
Wednesday. Until I found about Knight.

What is your mom saved as in your phone?  
Mom.

Are you in high school?  
Yes.

Are you a bad influence?  
No. Of course not, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the best there is.

Have any memories that you'd like to forget?  
Yes.

Who is at your house right now?  
Me, my sister, and my Mom.

Are you wasting your time on someone?  
I hope not.

Do you have a member of the opposite sex you can tell everything to?  
I did.

Do you get drunk every weekend?  
No. Again, why would I screw up my body?

Think a lot before you fall asleep?  
Yes.

Do you think you can last in a relationship for 3 months?  
If it was with Sonny.

Who sits in back of you in English class?  
Sonny.

What were you doing at 7:45 this morning?  
Helping my Mom make breakfast.

What are you listening to?  
Music, like I said before.

How many things in your past do you regret?  
Only a few. Mainly last Thursday.

Which would you rather your partner have gorgeous eyes or a gorgeous smile?  
Both. Sonny has both.

Do you sing in the car?  
Yeah. Chad Dylan Cooper is an amazing singer.

Who is the last person you talked on the phone with?  
My sister telling asking what I wanted for dinner.

Will you have a boyfriend/ girlfriend in 6 months?  
Probably not. But I can only hope it's her.

Have you ever had a best friend who was of the oppossite sex?  
I do. Did.

Did you sleep in past noon today?  
No.

What were you doing at midnight last night?  
Trying to sleep.

What was the first thing you thought when you woke up?  
Christ I'm tired.

Who are you thinking about right now?  
Sonny.

How are you feeling at this exact moment?  
Didn't I already answer this?

What's your relationship status?  
Complicated, and non-existent.

How long until your birthday?  
A couple months.

Do you drink bottled water?  
Only the best for CDC.

Have you ever had stitches?  
Never.

Are you missing someone?  
Very much.

**Okay, crappy I know. But I'm going away for the next couple days and wanted to get something up. I don't know who I want to do next, so leave me a review if you have any suggestions. **

**Thanks much.**

**:] Soho.**


	11. Check it Out Girl 1

Type the alphabet and stop at the letter of the last person you kissed?  
ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQR

Who sits next to you in English?  
Chad does.

Who was the last person you talked to before you went to bed last night?  
Chad called. I answered.

Where did your last kiss take place?  
On the beach.

Would you consider your parents to be strict?  
Not really, my Mom can be, but she is actually pretty lenient.

Have you ever tackled someone to the ground?  
Yes, I have.

Is your last name longer than 6 letters?  
Nope, it is six letters.

What was the last thing you wore that was black?  
My converse.

Think back to yesterday, what did you do?  
It was the day after the premiere, broke up with Sterling, "made up" with Chad. Thank god for that. :] The great Chad Dylan Cooper admitted he was wrong, and he was sorry. It was great. ;]

Lets say your significant other breaks your heart, would you take them back?  
I don't have one, so my heart wouldn't break him, and I wouldn't have to choose whether to take him back or not.

Do you say the F word a lot?  
Fun?

Have you kissed anyone with the name starting with a J?  
Ugh, yes. Call me stupid!

What woke you up this morning?  
A text, from Chad, repeating how sorry he was and wondering if I ended up mad at him again. Lol.

What happened a year ago today?  
I was in Wisconsin, wishing I could be an actress, but thinking it would never happen.

I say "cake" you say?  
Sketch. Yes! :D Say another word, let's see about that one.

Who was the last person to text you?  
Chad, apologizing, again.

What's the last thing that went into your mouth?  
A chocolate candy bar. I'm a fatty when it comes to chocolate.

Last incoming call?  
Haha, Chad. Again.

When was the last time you laughed really hard that you cried?  
Today. It was wonderful.

Does your mom think you're crazy?  
Of course. :D

Do you have any zebra clothing?  
No, I hate that pattern. Bleh.

Do you have a mirror in your room?  
Yep, it came with my closet door.

How about a TV?  
No, that's in the living room.

Ever played twister?  
Haha, yes! Don't play it when there is a bowl of ice cream next to the mat. All that it equals is trouble.

Do you have any shoes that you don't wear?  
Nope. I wear all my shoes. Not at once, duh. But yes I do!

Are you texting anyone?  
Haha, ignoring texts. Again, and again, and again…

Last time you cooked for yourself?  
I poured a bowl of cereal today, does that count?

Does your mom know your deepest darkest secrets?  
Yes. My Mom knows everything about me. And sadly that one thing. Rawr.

Money or love?  
Love.

When is the next time you will kiss someone of the opposite sex?  
Who knows?

What do your pants look like?  
They're faded, very loved and worn, jeans.

Do you have to pee?  
Oh jeez, now I do! Why did you mention it .

Why aren't you texting the last person you kissed?

We are pretending to keep our distance, and anyone can catch me texting him.

Has someone ever called you at midnight on your birthday?  
Yep. :D

Who all did you talk to on the phone with today?  
Chad, this morning, Mom, Tawni, Marshall, Chad, Zora, Chad… lol.

When was the last time you changed in front of someone?  
Uhm, yesterday.

Are you the youngest person living in your house?  
Yes, I am.

Have you ever liked someone older than you?  
I do right now.

Would you hug the last person you hugged again?  
CHAD DYLAN COOPER HUGGED ME! O.O Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do _hugs. So yes, so I could say he did it TWICE and go tell Tween Weekly.

Would you rather love one person, or have many short relationships?  
Love one person.

Can you be your complete self around the person you like?  
I am anyway, and he knows it.

Have you ever kissed the last person you texted?  
I say it was fake, but he moved my hand, so technically, yes, I have. But I don't think it counts.

Do you have alcohol in your house?  
No. Neither my Mom nor I drink.

Who was the last person to wink at you?  
Chad Dylan Cooper.

How many people have you kissed, that you can HONESTLY say you loved?  
Only one, and that was fake, and didn't count.

Did you like anyone last summer?  
Yes I did, and still do.

Do you think two people can last forever?  
If they try, yes.

Does your mom like the last person you kissed?  
Sterling? Yes, but she knows the whole deal with him, so she knew and knows it's nothing more.

Does their mom like you?  
I've never met his mom.

The last person to be under covers with you?  
Bernie. Ugh. *shudder* Zora…

So, what do you want for your birthday?  
A car.

This time last year, can you remember who you liked?  
I didn't like anyone at this time.

Do you like the rain?  
I love it. It's my favorite weather, actually. Yes, Sonny likes the rain.

Do you think someone is thinking about you right now?  
I'd hope Ch—He is.

Do you think you can last in a relationship for 3 months?  
If it's with him, I'd hope so.

Do you think relationships are even worth it?  
It depends on who the person is.

Last place you went to?  
The Studio.

Where is your phone?  
In my lap.

Do you wear your seatbelt in the car?  
Always.

The last person to tell you "I love you"?  
Mom.

You're stuck in a locked room with the last person you text messaged, what happens?  
Uhm, we would probably kill each other. Lol. Or argue to death. Or I would jump him. We should not be in a locked room together…

How many people do you currently have feelings for?  
One.

What would you say if your ex came up to you and said "I'm sorry"?  
Fake ex; "Why? You didn't do anything wrong." Real ex (cough James friggin Conroy cough); "Ha! You should be, Player."

Who was the last person to give you an apology?  
Chad. Over and over and over and over again. :D

What does your last outgoing text say?  
"Okay, Chad, I get it, you're sorry! Stop apologizing, no I'm not going back to Sterling, and no I am not mad at you anymore. And, yes Chad. I know you're sorry." Lol.

Remember the first time you kissed the last person you kissed?  
Yes. Even though it was all fake, yes.

Did your last kiss take place on a bed?  
Uh no. It took place on a beach.

What is your favorite love quote?

"They say that when a penguin finds its mate, they stay together for life. Will you be my penguin?"

What are you listening to?

Kill Paradise Just friends.

What is your favorite drink?

Cherry Vanilla Sprite.


End file.
